1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill bit assembly with an adjustable hole saw for performing a variety of hole cutting applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hole saws have been used for many years for the purpose of producing circular apertures in prescribed locations on both planar and curved surfaces. A typical hole saw consists of a cylindrical saw that forms a heavy base end with a threaded axially aligned hole in the bore. The hole saw is mounted to a coaxially positioned pilot drill by a mandrell fastened within a hole formed in the top of the hole saw.
The pilot drill extends past the cutting edge of the hole saw so that a pilot hole is cut into the material first before the hole saw begins to remove a circular plug of material from the work piece. The pilot drill thus keeps the hole saw properly positioned while the hole saw starts its cut. This need for positioning by the pilot drill is necessary when the hole saw is used with hand-held drills. Otherwise, during the cutting of a hard material, the hole saw has a tendency to walk around the work piece during the sawing of the hole.
To rectify the problems of imperfectly cut holes, some have proposed improved versions of hole saw assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,486 to Damico discloses a hole saw guide that positions a hole saw while forming a new hole either partially overlapping or surrounding an existing hole in a workpiece. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,682 to Chaney Sr. discloses a hole tool guide assembly for use with a hole saw that includes a conically shaped core member with a longitudinal aperture and an offset parallel aperture to receive a pilot of a hole saw.
While the prior art is suitable for general use, the prior art is often cumbersome and more time consuming when used for special hole cutting applications. One such application is cutting an aligned hole through several planes of material. The prior art generally requires that the holes be manually aligned for each plane of material.
Another such application is extending the diameter of a previously cut hole. Once a hole has been cut into the work piece, difficulties arise if the hole is improperly positioned or is too small. A new hole is difficult to drill in the work piece, since there is no longer any material for the pilot drill to cut into to guide the hole saw.
Also, the prior art reveals hole cutting devices which require the user to push the hole cutting device through the material. For certain applications, it would be beneficial for the hole cutting device to be pulled through the material.
The prior art also fail to reveal a hole cutting device which can quickly and simply cut holes at an angle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a hole cutting device that can simply and quickly align holes through multiple planes of material.
Accordingly, there is also a need for a hole cutting device that can simply and quickly extend the diameter of a previously cut hole.
Accordingly there is a further need for a hole cutting device which allows the user to cut a hole by either pushing the device through the material or pulling the device through the material.
Accordingly, there is also a further need for a hole cutting device that can simply and quickly cut holes on an angle.
The present invention is a multi-function drill bit assembly with slidably positionable hole saw. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention solves the aforementioned and employs a number of novel features that render it highly advantageous over the prior art.